


Zemyx wolf story

by Xxnightmare_starxx



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxnightmare_starxx/pseuds/Xxnightmare_starxx
Summary: after all day he had so much fun to be with his friend , zexion having so much fun but one nighthe feel something not right when he woke up he saw in the mirror that he was as a wolfthen he escapeto the village that no one will notice him
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)





	Zemyx wolf story

**Author's Note:**

> those stories they took so long but i love to writte thing i didnt did about zemyx or kingdom hearts ships   
> enjoy the story

Zemyx wolf story 

Episode 2 the wolf and human meeting  
After demyx has notice the wolf has transform to human , he meet zexion and he start to tell the story of how he could to speak humans  
Zexion : years ago i was normal girl play with others childrens and going to school  
But one night i was in my room sleeping but i feel something wierd on me i just can speak with animals after that i meet all the wolves are my friends , thats why we hide from the hunters  
Demyx : awww i see , well nice to meet you zexion , you know what ?, lets be friends  
I promise to you not tell where everyone are hide so that nobody can hunt you  
Zexion : promise !!!  
after to have fun with zexion and demyx has return to the home , then he take a nap for while but something not right he start to sweat on the head the transforming star to growing fur, tail and ears when he woke up he panic after then he run away from the city so nobody will see him and catch him  
The story continue


End file.
